


Anxiety Panics at the Disco

by orphan_account



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Smut, clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Angel walked into the club with the rest of the Sides. He sighed and went to find a corner so he would have to show of his.. suggestive, yet amazing club dancing.  
Unfortunately, Roman had other ideas, and dragged him to the bar. He groaned and then ordered a vodka with Sprite.  
“Why aren’t you dancing?” Roman suddenly spoke up. Angel groaned then dragged him to the middle of the dance floor.  
He started spinning him around and slut-dropping and grinding on him. Roman, by the end, was beat-red and hard as a rock.  
“O-oh…” He stuttered again. He suddenly got a serious look on his face. His eyes were filled with lust as he dragged him to a back room to fuck Angel’s brains out.


End file.
